Decorative light strings have been widely used in all kinds of celebration and festival. The decorative light strings comprise electrical wires of a substantial length to which a plurality of the lamp bulbs are connected by means of bulb stands fixed on the wires, preferably in spaced manner. FIG. 1 of the attached drawings shows an example of the decorative light string which comprises electrical wires 10 on which bulb stands 12 are fixed to each receive and hold therein a bulb 14 that is in electrical connection with the wires 10. A plug 16 and a socket 18 may be provided to the wires 10 for connection with an external power source (not shown) and to provide an electrical connection to another light string. The light string may be attached to any desired article or object, such as a tree, a window or a curtain. The arrangement of the light string on an article may be in any arbitrary pattern by fixing the wires and the bulb stands to the article and to themselves.
An example of the arrangement of the light string is shown in FIG. 2. The decorative light string in this example includes a number of series light strings forming a light curtain. The light curtain includes an electric plug 22, an electric receptacle 24, a first electric power wire L1, a second electric power wire L2, and a number of connecting wires 20. The light bulb stand 100 with clipping structure of the present invention may allow the two bulb stands 100 to be held together. In addition, the clipping structure of the bulb stand 100 may serves as a passage to allow the wires 20 extending therethrough and held therein. So, various arrangements may be formed.
The present invention is directed to a decorative light bulb stand with clipping structure to provide ready fixing of the bulb stands and the wires together so that generally consumers may arrange the light string in any desired manner and pattern and may re-arrange the light string readily.